Myth AU
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: Once Myths and Humans lived together side by side. But soon, the two started to fight with each other and they grew apart. Years later, after some peace, fighting among the groups are on the rise again. Even with attacks on the rise, that doesn't stop two sisters from trying to make peace and help myths anyway they can.


**_A/N: I just want to say this quickly, just so no one asks me it. This is not a shippy au. It once was, but I changed it to just be on Ruby and Yang. While there will be no 'canon' ships, there will be 'moments' of ships that can't be helped. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this Au~_**

* * *

><p><em>Myths. Creatures you hear about in fairy tales and legends. Dragons, faeries, giants, and anything you can think of, use to live alongside humans. For the most part the two groups lived in relative peace with each other. Those myths that can turn and look like a human would sometimes be with humans, even having families with them. And for a long time the two groups lived like this. There were a few minor skirmishes here and there, mostly over little things, but nothing major. Eventually, though, their minor skirmishes grew bigger and more severe. Humans started to kill myths, and myths started to kill humans in retaliation. After a war that cost many lives on both sides the fighting stop. The two groups moved away from each other, never to talk or interact again. Some myths who became too attached to the humans world, wore the skin of their enemy to hide among them and live out their lives like that. As for the children that are part myth, part humans, cryptids as they are called, many of their families deiced to keep their mythical side hidden, hoping that they will never find out. Sometimes that did not work out in their favor.<em>

_Even though apart from each other now, myths and humans still fight. Most in part due to humans who like to hunt myths for sport or even for a long seeded revenge. Most myths will not attack a human unprovoked. Most myths want nothing to do with humans. Though there are some that will go rouge and attack and kill humans for no reason. Many think that myths and humans cannot live side-by side again. But there are some who believe otherwise._

* * *

><p><strong>Yang<strong>

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._ Yang's foot hits the ground over and over again as the blonde tries to think. She is standing over the side of a bed, whose occupant refuses to wake. That occupant happens to be Yang's younger sister Ruby, who is half out of bed and half in it. The darker haired girl snores away as she sleeps. No matter what Yang seems to do, Ruby will not wake. Yang has tried just saying her sister's name, shaking the younger girl and even _pulling_ Ruby out of bed. Still Ruby is dreaming away.

"What to do, what to do." Yang mumbles to herself. The two have plans to hang out with two of their friends, Weiss and Pyrrha, today and they are supposed to meet up with the two in the center of town—very soon.

"I got it!" Yang says to herself. She leaves the room that she shares with Ruby, who still is half off of her bed, and heads down stairs into the kitchen. The blonde digs around the cabinets until she pulls out a bucket. She fill the bucket up with cold water as well as putting some ice in it. Once filled to the brim with cold water and ice, Yang slowly walks back up the stairs and into the bedroom. In the short time Yang was gone, the rest of Ruby's body has fallen off of her bed. She now fully lies down on the ground, her red blanket lying haphazardly on top of her.

Yang slowly walks over to Ruby, making sure that none of the boards under her feet creak. Who knows, maybe _that _will wake Ruby. But she wants to have a little fun right now with getting her sister to wake up. When Yang does get close enough to Ruby, she tilts the bucket over, letting the contents spill out of it and fall onto the sleeping girl. Yang takes a quick step back as Ruby flings upward from her position on the ground. Ruby looks around with her silver eyes to see where she is and what is going on, still being partly stuck in her dream state. She quickly finds her older sister chuckling in front of her, the bucket in her hand.

"Y-Yang? What the heck was that for?" Ruby asks Yang. Ruby starts to get to her feet, but with her blanket tangled all around her as well as water and ice everywhere on the floor, getting up is hard. She has to grab the edge of her bed to get up.

"You were taking too long to get up." Yang replies. She starts to help her sister rid herself of the red fabric.

"So dousing me in water was your best plan?"

"Well I did try to shake you and I even pulled you out of your bed. How do you think you ended up on the floor?"

"Why did you wake me anyway? You usually let me sleep in on the weekends." Ruby finally is able to slip out of her blanket. She places it back on her bed.

"Did you forget dummy or are you still half asleep." Yang gives smalls taps of her fist on Ruby's forehead, trying to knock some sense into the younger girl. "We are supposed to meet up with Weiss and Pyrrha today in the middle of town. In oh say…twenty…thirty minutes? You might want to get dressed."

"WHAT?!" Any sleep that still had a hold on Ruby vanish as she realizes that if she doesn't move soon, she and Yang will be late. Ruby dashes out of the room and into the nearby bathroom to dry off and to get ready for the day. Yang rolls her eyes at the sight of her sister rushing around. Her younger sister is quite fast on her feet so she should be ready in no time. Yang herself also has to finish getting ready, mostly just small things like brushing out her hair and putting her jacket on. Hopefully by the time she is done, Ruby will be done as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby<strong>

Ruby mumbles to herself as she puts on her clothes for the day. She kicks herself a bit for not waking up earlier and having to rush to get ready. She also plans on kicking Yang for waking her up with a bucket of cold water. Maybe next time her older sister won't wake, she'll dump cold water on her. Yang never has been a true fan of the cold so that's one way to get back at her.

Once she gets on her clothes, Ruby walks over to the closest to grab one last article of clothing. A red cloak. A gift given to her by her late mother, Summer Rose, when she was very young. She wears it everywhere, only taking it off when she sleeps or when she goes somewhere that doesn't allow the wearing of cloaks. Wearing it makes her feel safe and close to Summer.

Once finally dressed, Ruby heads downstairs to join her older sister. The blonde haired sister is all dressed and ready to go. She is sitting on a chair in the middle of the living room, spinning a purple crystal that hang around her neck in her fingers. Like Ruby's cloak, the necklace is a last piece given to her by her mother. Unlike Ruby, who has some memoires of her mother and who knows she is long since passed, Yang has no memories of her mother and doesn't know if she is alive or not. For whatever reason their father Taiyang and their Uncle Qrow will tell Yang little to nothing about her missing mother. Neither of the sisters know why they won't tell, but that hasn't made Yang give up any less to find her mother and to get answers.

"You okay Ruby?" Yang says.

Ruby blinks and looks at her sister, who is standing in front of her now, waving a gloved hand in her face. "Huh?"

"I said 'you okay Ruby?'. You seemed to have zoned out."

"Ah! Sorry about that. Guess I am still half asleep. Are you all ready to go?"

"I've been ready to go. Come on. Let's go before we are late. We don't want Weiss chewing us out again."

"Right." As Ruby walks out of the house with her sister, she remembers how one time she and Yang were late to meeting their friends. Like with Ruby today, the two had slept in by mistake. By the time the two were able to meet up with their friends, they were a half an hour late and they almost missed the show that everyone had planned to see. Ruby couldn't really blame Weiss for yelling at her and Yang.

The two sisters walk down the crowded streets of their village. Being almost noon, the streets of their home town are alive and bustling. People are out and about either working in one of their little shops that run along the road or shopping in them. Some people are out to be out or are like the two sisters, out to be with friends. It's a nice day out. A bit cloudy, but still nice and cool out.

As the two continue to walk Ruby starts to think about what the four of them have plan for today. She remembers something going to see another show or play or something, but nothing else. Hopefully something fun is planned for today. As she thinks, she starts to fall behind.

Ruby is so lost in her thoughts that she is does not pay attention to where she is going. All of a sudden, something hits her, hard, in the side and she falls to the ground with whatever hit her on top of her. Ruby groans as the weight is lifted off of her body. She sits up and shakes her head to clear it. Sitting in front of her, and rubbing his head, is a boy not all too much older than her. Probably about Yang's age. The blond haired boy blinks and looks at Ruby. His blue eyes widen when he realizes what he had run into.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy says. He scrambles to his feet and sticks out his hand. Ruby takes it and is helped by the boy back to her own feet. She brushes off some dirt that is on her clothes. "Are you okay? I should have paid attention to where I was going." The boy asks.

"I'm good. And I'm to blame as well. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going around also. What about you?"

"I'm good. What's your name? I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you Jaune. My name is Ruby Rose. I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah I am just visiting with a friend. Which is why I ran into you. I lost him and thought I found him and then _bam_, I crash into you."

"Oh! I'm supposed to meet up with some friends in the center of town." Ruby starts to look around, trying to find her sister in the sea of people. It's hard to do so when you are just over five feet tall. "I'm sorry Jaune. I have to go. Maybe we can meet up another time?"

"Well I am leaving the village tomorrow, but I actually come here every so often. So maybe next time you can show me around this town so my friend and I don't get lost…Speaking of which I think I see him again. See ya around Ruby." Jaune waves at Ruby as he starts to disappear into the crowd. Ruby starts to wave back at him but stops. Before he disappears, it seems to the young girl that Jaune was glowing or—_shimmering_—for a moment. Ruby rubs her eyes, thinking she got something in them. When she looks back up, Jaune is gone. Could she still just be dazed from being crashed into?

"There you are!" A voice says. It is quickly followed by two hands slapping down on Ruby's shoulders. Ruby yelps and jumps. She is about to try to flip whoever's hands are on her but Yang's face appears at her side, glaring at her. "Where the hell did you go? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm not five any more Yang." Ruby gently removes her sister's hands from her shoulders. Ruby sometimes wishes Yang wasn't so overprotective of her. It can be overbearing sometimes. "I was lost in thought and someone who also was pretty much lost in thought ran into me. Before you ask, I am fine. Just a little bit dazed, that's all."

"Good. Come on. We are almost to the center of town."

Ruby follows her sister once again through the crowds of people, trying her best not to bump into too many people on her way to meet up with her friends. Ruby finds them near a fountain. Pyrrha is sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching people pass by. Weiss stands on the stone part of the fountain. While Pyrrha is just looking around, not really focusing on anyone or anything, Weiss looks like she is trying to find someone. That someone is most likely Ruby and Yang.

As the sisters draw closer to where their friends sit, Weiss spots them. She jumps down from her spot on the stone, making Pyrrha snap out of her haze of watching people, and starts to walk over to her two friends. "What was talking you guys so long?" Weiss asks.

"I was having trouble getting Ruby out of bed. And then apparently someone ran into her so she was lagging behind for a bit. Are we really that late?" Yang inquires.

"No. But you guys were talking a bit to get here." Pyrrha tells Yang. "Anyway we should get going. We don't want to miss the play this time."

All together finally the four friends walk towards the theater for the first part of their day. As they walk, Ruby's mind wanders around. Even as she and the others take their seats in the theater, and as the play starts, she can't get over the boy that crashed into her. Jaune. He seems nice and all, but that is not what has her mind on him. The fact that he seemed to have glowed for a split second. Ruby runs a list through her head of what could have caused it. Could it have been the light from the sun? No…it is not that sunny out. There are a clouds in the sky covering the sun. The light from it couldn't have made Jaune glow. Could it be that she may have just hit her head to hard? Ruby dismisses that also. Her head didn't hurt all too after she fell. It couldn't be that either, right?

Many ideas come and go through the fifteen year old's head. None of them seem to give her any answers, only more questions as to _why_ that could have caused the glowing. Ruby sighs. Her head is starting to hurt from trying to figure this all out.

Ruby turns her attention to the actors and actress on the stage, rows in front of her. She is not sure what is going on in the play. Something about heroes, knights, myths…something like that. It is something that she should enjoy, if she can just clear her mind. She is only able to get her mind off of things for a little while, though. As she watches the play go on, just like with Jaune, one of the actors on the stage glows for a brief moment. When Ruby sees this she blinks and rubs her silver eyes before looking back at the actor. They have stop glowing. _Maybe I really did just hit my head too hard._ Ruby thinks to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang<strong>

"You okay little sis?" Yang asks as she flops down on her bed. Ever since she and the others got out of the play, which Yang didn't pay much attention too—she actually fell asleep during it and only woke up when there was the loud bang of the 'dragon' falling down after being slain by a hero—she has noticed that Ruby seems to be in a different world. She didn't bother to ask beforehand since she thought either the younger girl was still tired from being woken up or was just not all too interested in what was going on. Now that they are home and back in their room, Ruby is still in her own world.

Ruby does not answer. She is staring off into space. Too comfortable to get up, Yang grabs one of the pillows that rest at the top of her bed and throws it at her sister. It hits the darker haired girl in the head, knocking her over onto the rest of her bed. This gets Ruby's attention. She makes a noise that starts off as a groan but ends as a growl as she sits up. She throws Yang's pillow back at her sister—who catches it.

"Why did you chuck a pillow at my head?" Ruby asks her sister.

"Cause you were not listing to me. You've been off in your own little world for a long time now. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Rubes. I know it is not nothing. You don't normally space out for this long. What is bugging you?" Yang pauses. "Is it something about Mom?"

"No…it's not." Ruby sighs. "I don't know. When Jaune ran into me, right before he left to go find his friend, I could have sworn I saw something. And even when I was watching the play I saw the same thing with one of the actors. I really don't know how to explain it, but it was as if they were….glowing? Shimmering? I don't know the right word to describe it. But it was only for a moment and it was just really weird."

"Hm…" Yang pulls herself to the side of her bed. She lifts up the yellow skirt and bends over to look under her bed. Books are everywhere. Some are neatly stacked in rows, while some are laying scattered about in messy piles. The blonde moves some books around and grabs a few, reading the titles on the face of each book.

"What are you doing Yang?" Ruby asks.

"I'm not sure, but what you said sounds a bit familiar. Maybe I read it to you when you were little, maybe I just heard it around town. But it is ringing a bell." Yang continues to dig around through her books. It is the one thing that her father and Uncle would let her stock up on as a child. Anything else she tried to hoard stopped once one of them found out what Yang was doing. She is happy at least there was one thing she was allowed to do these things with. While she herself is not all into books Ruby loves them. Ever since Summer died, Yang took over reading her younger sister to sleep. Maybe that's why it is why her father and Uncle allowed for Yang to stock up on them.

Finally Yang's lilac eyes land on a book. A dusty old thing that sits alone by the wall. Yang grabs the books and slowly sits up. She blows away the dust that has piled up on the book over the years, and waves her hand in front of her face as the brown cloud slowly rises up. Once the cloud is gone Yang starts to flip through the book as she scans the black letters, looking for answers.

There is a knock on the door. Both sister's look up to see their father, Taiyang, standing in the frame of the door. His blonde hair is all messed up and there is some sleep in his dark purple eyes. He probably just woke up from a nap. It's no wonder where Ruby gets her sleepyheadness from.

"What are you reading Yang?" The older blonde man asks with a yawn as he walks over to his two daughters' bed. He looks at the binding of the worn out red book that Yang holds. The word that pops out most at him is the word 'myth'. "Something about myths?"

"Well, not exactly. Ruby?"

"I was telling Yang about how when I bumped into a kid and later on when I was watching an actor at the play, it looked to me that they were shimmering for a moment. It was only for about a second, but I really don't think I am going crazy."

Taiyang scratches his chin in thought. He then sticks out his hand to Yang, gesturing for his eldest child to hand him the book. Yang listens. Her father starts to do what she had been doing, looking through the book. He is faster than Yang though and quickly finds a page. He hands it back to Yang who starts to read it. Ruby walks over to her sister's bed and sits down next to her so she too can read what is on the page.

_For the most part, myths can easily hid among humans if they want to. Whether it is to escape someone or they want to get closer to humans—for better or for worse—it can be hard to tell a myth from a human when in disguise. Some will show traits of their myth side, like having ears of a cat or a tail of a monkey. Some will not have anything to tell they are a myth. But for some, even if a myth in human form does not show that they are in disguise, can tell that the human they are looking at is a myth._

_It is a rare trait among humans, only a few have said they can do this. When a myth or even half-myth, a cryptid as they are called, passes by them, for what could be a brief moment they shine, glow, __**shimmer **__to this person. For the most part this gift is involuntary, happing at random. Some have learned how to do it on command, however, but it still only last for a few seconds. But like with anything it has its downsides. If the myth or cryptid happens to be wearing something that completely suppress their abilities, like the usage of dust in clothing or accessories, it will inhibit the user from seeing this glow. To them now, they look like a normal human being._

"So wait…Are you saying that that kid I saw and the actor are myths?" Ruby asks her father as Yang places the book to the side. "How come this is the first time this has happened? Why not before?"

Ruby's father shrugs. "I can't answer that last part. Late bloomer maybe? Or maybe that ability doesn't occur until you are older. As for the kid and the actor, my guess is yes. I'm sure there are a few myths that live within the village and stay hidden. You're mother use to say how she would see random glimmers when we were walking through the town."

"Mom was able to see myths?" Ruby says. She quickly moves closer to her father, practically knocking Yang over as she now hovers over her. The blonde haired girl squirms out from under her sister as their father chuckles at his youngest child.

"Yes she was. You get it from her."

"I need to find Jaune again, the person who ran into me. If he really is a myth, there are so many things I want to ask him."

Both sisters, a bit more so Ruby than Yang, have always had a fascination for myths. Unlike many of their friends who either are neutral on the subject, like Pyrrha, or have a strong dislike towards myths, like Weiss, Ruby and Yang have always wanted to learn more about them. Many of the books under Yang's bed are fairy tales based on some of the mythical creatures that roam the earth. The two girls grew up on stories that their parents or Uncle would tell about myths that they had seen and some that they actually became friends with.

"Easy there now Ruby. You can't just go out and about looking for myths without a plan. You know that there has been an increase number of attacks among humans and myths. It can be really dangerous."

"Come on Dad! There are plenty of kids our age going out looking for myths or just going out for the heck of it. And you even said that you, Mom, and Uncle Qrow use to go out and help myths when you were not all too much older than us! And I just want to find this one kid. That's all. _Please?_"

"She has a point. You and Uncle Qrow have taught us how to defend ourselves as well as use our own weapons if needed be. I'm sure that finding one kid won't be that hard." Yang pipes up.

"Hm…I'm still not sure. You guys have no idea what he is, if he is a myth. I know you two have always wanted to help people out, human or myth. I'm just not sure if I really want you two to go out and about looking around for myths."

"Well you also did say my mother went out looking for myths." Yang mumbles to herself. It is the only thing she truly knows about her missing mother. That for whatever reason, right after the blonde was born, she left. Her father and Uncle told her it had something to do with myths and that is all they would ever say to her.

Taiyang sighs. He barely heard what his daughter had said, but by the tone of the voice he thinks he knows exactly what Yang mumbled. "Can I sleep on it? It's late and even though I took a nap on the couch, I am still really tired. Is that okay?"

"I guess so." Ruby pouts. Her father softly smiles and ruffles up Ruby's dark hair.

"Go to bed now, the both of you. I'll see you two in the morning." Before leaving, Taiyang tells his daughters goodnight and gives them each a kiss on the forehead. Once their father is gone Ruby crawls back into her own bed. Yang puts her book back under her bed and then turns the lamp light off.

Ruby is quick to fall asleep. She is probably all tuckered out from her long day out with friends, meeting Jaune, and finding out about being able to see myths. But Yang stays wide awake, playing with her purple necklace. She has always wanted to find out about where her mother went, and why she left. Only once had she tried to look for her mother without thinking. It nearly ended with her and Ruby being killed by a rouge myth. Thankfully their Uncle came in time to save them. That still hasn't made her give up any less on finding her mother. Now with knowing Ruby can 'see' myths, and her wanting to go out looking for them, or at least one of them, maybe that can give her some long awaited answers.

Yang yawns. Her father is right. It is late. She needs to sleep. Yang hopes that her father lets Ruby and even herself go out looking for myths. Even if she cannot find any answers to where her mother is, it would make a great adventure wouldn't it? Yang stops playing with her necklace and pulls the covers up to her neck, letting herself fall into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Yang opens her eyes to see Ruby standing over her, a smile from ear to ear in on her face. Yang gives her sister a look.<p>

"Moring Sleepyhead. Guess what Dad said?" Ruby cheerfully says to her sister.

Yang props herself up on her elbows. It takes her a moment to figure out what Ruby means. Her lilac eyes widen when she figures out what her sister question is about. "He said we could go looking for at least Jaune?"

Ruby shakes her head 'yes'. "I woke up kind of early and saw he was downstairs with Uncle Qrow. The two had talked it over and they said that so long as we are careful and came back home often enough, we could go looking around. They even said we go out looking today. Get ready!" Ruby speeds off as her sister gets out of bed.

Yang is quick to get dressed. She stumbles out of her room, nearly falling flat on her face, as she tries to tie one of her boots onto her foot. She hops down the hallway as she starts to put another boot on her other foot. Once she has both boots on her feet, the blonde walks down the stairs to find her father and uncle sitting in the living room, waiting for her. Ruby is nearby, pacing round as she too waits for her older sister. She is the first to notice Yang coming down the stairs.

"Yea! You are finally up!" Ruby practically bounces up and down when Yang finally comes into the living room.

Yang looks around the room to see two bags lying by the door. One for her and one for Ruby. She looks back at her father, who is now standing, and her Uncle, who is still sitting on the couch. Yang looks up at her father, who is a tall and burly man. He gently places one of his hands on Yang's head. Yang holds back a small growl. She hates when people touch her hair, but it is her father after all.

"I am proud of you both. Be safe now, okay? I know both of you are looking for answers that me and your Uncle cannot give, but please don't do anything rash." Yang knows her father is talking right to her with those last few words. He still hasn't let go of that day when we left the house when he was gone in search of her mother. "You promise me that?"

"I do Dad. Don't worry. I'll keep Ruby safe, okay?"

"Good girl." Taiyang gives Yang a tight hug. After she is let go from her father's grasp, Yang's Uncle also give the blonde and her sister a hug and his own farewells. After their father and uncle are all done giving the sisters a speech and saying good-bye, both Ruby and Yang grab their bags and head out the door, onto their new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you to kc5rings on tumblr for the name 'crypitd'. If anyone wants to help me out with this au, and would not like to get tagged or mention, just tell me and I will not do so (though I'll say something like 'thank you to friend for idea')<strong>


End file.
